


The Christmas Spirit

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You explain the feeling of Christmas to Castiel.Christmas Prompt: Christmas Eve
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this being set somewhat early in Castiel’s time on the show; when he’s still very angel-y and whatnot.

Bobby’s house is decorated, but scarcely. There’s the colorful lights you hung up around the sitting room and a small tabletop tree that Dean had found in the basement. The thing looks at least a decade old and the lights don’t work anymore, but it’s something.

“I thought humans are supposed to sleep?” Cas asks as he steps into the room. It’s late on Christmas Eve and you’re the only one still awake, curled up on the couch and reading out of some old textbook.

“I never could sleep on Christmas Eve,” you tell him fondly. “I remember as a little kid I’d just stay up all night, sitting at my bedroom door just waiting, listening so intently for any signs of Santa. Then as I got older, I got to be Santa for other little kids and the magic just never went away. I still stay up.”

“I’m not sure how much magic there is,” Cas admits curiously. “It’s a mixture of religion and lying to children and material decoration, correct?” You give a small roll of your eyes. You forget how literal he is sometimes.

“It’s more than that. It’s a feeling.” You toss the blanket off your lap and stand up. “Come here.” You grab his hand and pull him to the middle of the room. His eyes stare somewhat blankly at your hand grasping his palm. “Close your eyes,” you tell him. He hesitates for a moment, but ultimately does as he’s told. “Now imagine all those colorful lights. The world is at peace and happy. It’s cold and frosty outside, but the inside is cozy and warm with the glow of a lit fireplace. Trees are decorated. Presents are wrapped. There’s no worries. It’s just you and the people you love together for one night.” You pause to let him think about it, to imagine it in full. “Doesn’t that feel like magic?”

You fully expect Cas to open his eyes and see the dingy lit sitting room and believe you might actually be insane. Feeling that magic of Christmas requires a little bit of faith and while faith is literally part of his existence, you’re not sure he’s ready for that specific kind. Instead though, after his eyes scan the room, he turns his head and looks at you with softer eyes.

“I think I understand,” he says. “I do feel something.”

His hand returns your grip around his palm and butterflies start to form. You swallow and try to push down the crush that’s been bubbling. The last thing you need is to be falling for an actual angel. That just spells disaster in capital letters. You can’t stop the pull you feel towards Castiel though. It’s something almost tangible that just draws you to him. To top that off, you have no idea if he notices it.

“I think…” he pauses to gather his ideas and his words. “I think you make me feel something.” It takes you a few heavy heartbeats to use your voice again.

“Feel what?”

“I don’t know.” He turns the rest of his body and tugs on your hand so that you can face each other. “Something human.” You can see him trying to work it out in his mind, to put a name to it and understand it. Perhaps that pull isn’t as one sided as you thought. You shrug in what you hope is a playful manner.

“Maybe something a little magical?”

“No.” He squints his eyes, still considering. “Just human.” There’s the smallest tilt of his lips into a smile and he runs his thumb along your skin just once, but it sends a flush through you. The butterflies mix with a shot of excited adrenaline and cause you to pull away from him in a small fit of panic.

“Well I am just human after all,” you joke awkwardly, pulling your hand back and moving towards the couch again. Cas doesn’t look offended by your retreat, just ever the curiouser. He watches as you curl back into your blanket before silently making his way back to the archway.

“Please sleep tonight,” he requests before leaving. “Sleep is important.”

You find yourself biting back a smile and trying to calm a racing heartbeat after he disappears out of sight.


End file.
